


Девять жизней

by AlpineEdelweiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Het, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Русский | Russian, драма, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineEdelweiss/pseuds/AlpineEdelweiss
Summary: Он был заперт в тюрьме, которой служило его собственное тело.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Девять жизней

**Author's Note:**

> На «Турнир минификов», этап второй.  
> Пара №11  
> События: Путешествия во времени, Метаморфомаг, Между мирами

У него были зелёные глаза. Неоново-зелёные, колдовские.

Кот с хитрым прищуром взирал на мир с согретого солнцем парапета и широко зевал, борясь со сном.

Альфард не помнил его подвижным, игривым или бодрым, как не помнил тот день, когда кот поселился у Блэков. Он просто был всегда.

Рыжий наглец частенько топтался по свиткам, без зазрения совести валялся на мантиях и хрипло мяукал, подкравшись в темноте. Свет не видывал более ленивое создание, чем косолапый кот с серыми шрамами на бурой макушке — следами многих и многих драк, из которых он вышел победителем.

Вечерами он взбирался Альфарду на колени, утыкался носом в тёплую ладонь и, щекоча усами кожу, засыпал. Так крепко, что его не дозовёшься. Не откликнулся он и на сей раз, хотя, что греха таить, Крукшанс и раньше не спешил предстать пред господские очи.

Альфард нашёл его на краешке карниза, будто сражённого внезапным сном, и звать его не было смысла. Сегодня его верный мурлычущий друг вступил в свиту к обутой в красное таинственной Гекате. 

Смешно, но этот кот любил его больше, чем родные. Больше, чем сестра, отец, брат и мать… чем кто бы то ни было на свете. Он узнавал его в любом обличии. И что теперь? Безымянная горка в саду. Кучка пепла и прощание в звенящей тишине, и это вместо личной гробницы в Бубастисе. 

Чем он хуже Финеаса Блэка? Или свихнувшейся тётки Элладоры? Кот так же любил вылизывать зад, как и заискивающий перед министром дядя Сигнус. Фантастическая услужливость принесла ему Орден Мерлина и диковинную урну из китайского фарфора, в которой славный дом Блэков хранил его славный прах. Может, и Крукшансу заказать урну — пузатую вазу из малахита под цвет раскосых глаз? Поставить её рядом с «чудом из Поднебесной», приклеить к полке и ждать, когда Вальбургу хватит удар.

Блэк ясно представил лицо сестры, её гневно раздутые ноздри. Он очнулся от мыслей, когда в камине взревело пламя, и Регулус буквально выпал из очага, держа нечто странное на руках. Приглядевшись, Альфард признал в его ноше, мокрой куче тряпья, эльфа. Неизвестно, кто выглядел хуже: племянник или его домовик.

— Пожалуйста, дядя, помоги, — с мольбой в глазах прошептал Регулус. Его трясло, и на какой-то миг Альфарду пришло на ум, что мальчик не совсем нормален. — Виноват! Я попросил… Отравлен… Мне жаль! Я не знал! Тёмный Лорд не должен был так поступать!

Альфард кинулся к шкафчику, где хранилась аптечка. Блэк сжал безоаровый камень в кулак и поспешил к хрипящему домовику, краем глаза поймав рыжее пятно в углу комнаты.

Сначала живые, потом — мертвые.

Кажется, так говорят на войне, а то, что Регулус принёс её в его дом, Альфард не сомневался.

* * *

  


— Крестраж? Ты уверен?

Племянник поморщился, как от зубной боли.

— Он сказал, смерть — последнее, что его волнует. Намёков было достаточно и до сегодняшнего дня, но это… А его лицо... Ты когда-нибудь видел его лицо? Это маска, лишённая жизни.

— Эксперименты с тёмной магией не проходят даром.

— Нет! — Регулус не уступал. — Он поместил осколок души в медальон и надёжно, как думал, спрятал.

Альфард не хотел с ним соглашаться, но другого объяснения тайнику в пещере не находилось.

— Осторожнее, Реджи, держи свои мысли под замком. Если Тёмный Лорд догадается, что ты раскрыл его секрет…

— Но я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки! Только не после убийства Боунсов, не после пытки Розье у всех на глазах. Он мучил его Круциатусом из-за упущенной министерской совы! Совы! Никто не произнёс ни слова, чтобы остановить его. И я… я тоже молчал. А сколько там было крови! Сколько грязи…

— Да ты не в себе, дитя! — Альфард стиснул плечо Регулуса, но тот стряхнул руку. Гневный румянец залил его бледное лицо.

— Если моя кровь настолько чиста, почему я ощущаю себя таким грязным? — он мрачно усмехнулся, откинув чёлку со лба. — Знаешь, что самое забавное, дядя? После собрания мы сидели в гостиной Лестрейнджей и снова мечтали, как изменим наш мир, пока Эван зализывал рядом раны. Он был бледен, как смеркут, едва дышал, то и дело сплёвывал кровь на паркет. Басти в ярости страшно ругался. Вдруг сквозь дробью стучавшие зубы, Розье тихо, но чётко признал: «Заслужил. Всё по делу. Так надо». В тот момент я пропал. Я почувствовал стыд и подумал: «Как глупо! К чему это слепое преклонение, преданность отлупленной дворняги?» А потом Шафик просто сказал, обронил мимоходом, ведь это неважно... Не для меня в тот момент. Уже нет. Произнёс с неподдельной бравадой, будто это самая лучшая шутка из колонки «Пророка», и он приберегал её на особый случай. Он сказал: «Тёмный Лорд — полукровка, прикиньте, ребята!» Мне кажется, Сириусу бы это понравилось. Он воскликнул бы: «Ух ты!» или «О! Это потрясно!».

— А ты что?

— А я рассмеялся.

Альфард нахмурился, ощутив пронизывающий сердце страх, но через силу привычно улыбнулся.

— Пока Тёмный Лорд жив, покоя тебе не будет. Он явится по твою душу, но мы по его — раньше.

Регулус вздрогнул. В его лице не было ни кровинки. Он зашагал взад и вперёд по комнате, кусая губы, пока не прошептал:

— Родители не должны знать.

— Никто не должен, — согласился Альфард. — Белла так же часто бывает у вас? Тогда тебе не стоит возвращаться на Гриммо.

— А смысл? — Регулус устало прикрыл глаза. — Одно хорошее заклинание поиска, и Тёмный Лорд объявится на пороге. Увы, едва ли для того, чтобы принять мою отставку.

— Поисковые чары не так-то просты, Реджи, — заметил Альфард. Когда он заговорил, его голос прозвучал небрежно, как у человека, которому по плечу одолеть дракона голыми руками. — Они хороши, если нужно найти человека, а не рыжего кота.

Брови Регулуса взлетели вверх.

— Ни за что.

— Счёт идет на минуты, и я бы не стал привередничать. Пару-тройку дней потерпишь, а потом что-нибудь придумаем. За это время мы получим крестраж и набросаем план действий. Домовик покажет дорогу.

— Я не позволю Кричеру вновь пройти через это!

— Полагаю, тебя устроит моя кандидатура? — Альфард в мгновение ока преобразился, воспользовавшись безвозмездным подарком природы.

Перед Регулусом предстала его точная копия.

— Для всех будет лучше, если ты на какое-то время исчезнешь. Даже для Кричера.

Племянник не спорил. Знал с самого начала, что Альфард его не отпустит.

— Лорд может почувствовать пропажу или вернуться в пещеру.

— Ну и что же?

Регулус ответил слабой, дрожащей улыбкой.

— Мы оставим ему письмо.

Альфард достал из ящика стола чернильницу и пергамент.

— Пиши.

* * *

  


Новое тело плохо слушалось. Особенно нервировал хвост, реагирующий на любое проявление эмоций. У Альфарда Блэка всегда было отвратительное чувство юмора, но эта затея превзошла все остальные. Регулус сотню раз пожалел о своём согласии.

Дядя не вернулся утром. Не объявился он и на следующий день, сияя самодовольной улыбкой.

В сердце Регулуса прокрадывалась тревога, нарастая, как снежный ком, и вскоре он почувствовал что-то вроде паники.

Ему бы призвать Кричера, но, Мерлин, он всего лишь кот, косолапое недоразумение, запертое в доме.

Земля разверзлась под ногами через сутки, когда на подъездной аллее показалась процессия облаченных в чёрное родственников в компании министерского чинуши.

Регулус не верил своим ушам. Он сжался под стулом, не смея пошевелиться, пока волшебник зачитывал Блэкам завещание.

Он не знал, что и думать.

Неужели Тёмный Лорд добрался до Альфарда при попытке кражи медальона? Или зелье подействовало сильнее, чем они рассчитывали? Может, дядя уронил порт-ключ в воду…

Почему на гобелене появилась дата его смерти?

Почему?!

Услышав, кому Альфард оставил наследство, мама взвыла.

— Проклятый мерзавец вздумал окончательно разрушить мою семью! Как он посмел, Орион? Сириус теперь не вернётся. Ты же понимаешь это? — она схватила мужа за локоть, стиснула ткань до треска. — Понимаешь?

Отец казался бледной тенью себя прошлого. Потерянный старик. Лунатик с застывшей улыбкой и руками невротика.

— А Реджи? — всхлипнула Вальбурга. — Если он не объявится в ближайшее время, я просто сойду с ума!

Регулус бросился ей в ноги и вцепился когтями в подол мантии.

_«Я здесь, мама! Посмотри на меня!»_

Она не могла его не узнать, правда? Материнское сердце подскажет, не смолчит, отзовётся…

Он не сразу сообразил, что произошло. Его отнесло к стене невидимой рукой, противиться которой было свыше его сил.

— Мерзкое животное, — выплюнула Вальбурга, убирая палочку. — Тварь, пережившая всех хозяев. А ещё говорят, что кошки приносят удачу. Только не дому Блэков. Кто-нибудь выкиньте его на улицу, не хватало, чтобы глупый кот бросался на людей.

* * *

  


Луна похожа на блюдце, на кусочек слюды, на отверстие в чёрном колодце. А звёзды вокруг — на воду на его стенках, дрожащие в свете капли. И где-то среди тысячи звёзд над его головой, была та, в честь которой его назвали. Он бы нашел её, не застилай глаза слёзы.

Сумеречный Лондон встретил Регулуса липким туманом. Пока жизнь трепала его за шкирку, Блэк пытался привести мысли в порядок, расставляя их по полочкам, не способным удержать такой вес.

Страшный визг тормозов, словно рык неведомого зверя, настиг его на перекрёстке, вгрызся в тело железными зубами. Он ослеп от боли, а потом всё пространство вокруг залил свет, будто кто-то окунул его в чан с молоком.

Может, это Чистилище? Угрюмое место, затянутое паром, идущим от адских котлов. Теперь Регулус двигался в нём, глубоко и медленно вздыхая. Он снова стал человеком, простым смертным в загробном мире, так похожем на Лондонский вокзал в промозглое утро.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты задержишься на земле подольше.

Регулус обернулся и увидел дядю.

Страшно подумать, смерть шла ему к лицу.

Он был златовласым ангелом, лишённым людского бремени. Однако поймав тяжелый взгляд племянника, прекратил маскарад. Его волосы мгновенно потемнели, а на лицо вернулись тени и привычные морщины.

— Ты не вернулся.

— Прости. Проклятое зелье! — со злостью откликнулся Альфард, а затем виновато притих. — Я не мог ни о чём думать, кроме жажды. Это был не я, это был другой. Безумец, тянувшийся к воде. Безоар подействовал слишком поздно, Реджи. К тому времени инферналы затащили меня в озеро. Я не смог активировать порт-ключ, только велел Кричеру убираться, прихватив медальон с собой. Боюсь, силёнок уничтожить крестраж в одиночку у него не хватит. Но что мы можем? Теперь это дело живых.

Регулус не верил, что Альфард говорил всерьёз. Оцепенение постепенно оставляло его. Щёки запылали, а пальцы стиснулись в кулаки, и их страшно хотелось пустить в ход.

— Ты серьёзно? Я не готов! Не хочу. Ещё рано! Это всё ещё моё дело! Моё!

— И что же ты собираешься делать? — со смешком поинтересовался дядя.

— А что бы сделал Сириус на моём месте? Бежать отсюда! Рвать когти!

Альфард с задумчивым видом кивнул.

— Идея так себе. Разве что… я отвернусь на минутку.

И Регулус побежал. Он мчался в белёсом тумане так, что дыхания не хватало, бежал, пока хватало сил, пока не рухнул на землю, поскользнувшись в луже машинного масла.

Гул машин ударил по ушам, и Блэк потряс головой, поднимаясь на… лапы.

Сон? Колдовство? Морок? Может, в пещеру отправился вовсе не дядя, а он сам, и всё происходящее лишь дурман, навеянный зельем?

После очередного оглушительного гудка Регулус, прижав уши, припустил прочь. Он нёсся вперёд, едва разбирая дорогу, пока не выскочил на знакомую с детства площадь.

По её периметру загорались фонари. Темнота рассеивалась, и только напротив невидимого для магглов дома Блэков притаились глубокие тени. Одна из них внезапно шевельнулась, отлипла от собратьев и ринулась навстречу Регулусу.

Похоже, сам церковный грим прознал о его выходке и явился навести порядок. Чёрный пёс приблизился к Блэку и, задумчиво поведя носом, мотнул косматой башкой, а потом случилось немыслимое. Пёс встал на задние лапы и в одно мгновение преобразился.

Регулус оторопело уставился на брата.

— Вот уж не ожидал тебя встретить, кошак. Это же ты, косолапый? — приветливо спросил Сириус. Он протянул руки и легко оторвал кота от земли.

_«Узнай меня!_ — взмолился Регулус, разразившись отчаянным мяуканьем. _— Присмотрись!»_

— А я всё не решаюсь войти, — добавил Сириус, подняв глаза на занавешенные шторами окна.

Что-то мокрое задело кошачье ухо.

— Я тоже по нему горюю, — шепнул Сириус и слабо улыбнулся. — Я тут квартирку снял над пабом старины Тома. Там раньше вампиры куковали, вдруг решат вернуться. Вы же, кошаки, отпугиваете чертовщину всякую, верно? Миска у меня уже есть. Хлопот со мной не будет, — брат издал лающий смешок. — Как-нибудь уживёмся. Будем горевать вместе, — добавил он уж совсем тихо.

* * *

  


— Знаешь, друг, это очень странный подарок на новоселье, — с сомнением протянул Джеймс. — Не то чтобы я возражал…

— Он чудесен! — проворковала Эванс.

_«Поттер»_ , — мысленно поправил себя Регулус. И скоро в мире появится еще один, судя по её животу.

— Смотри-ка, Лили, этот оболтус даёт себя гладить, — присвистнул Сириус, почесав царапину на руке. — Глядишь, вы поладите.

Поттер попытался загнуть Регулусу ухо, но спасовал, услышав шипение. Одно дело — сносить снисходительные хлопки брата по спине, другое — шутки его лохматого приятеля.

— В жизни не встречал более капризное создание, — пробормотал Сириус. — Не смотрите, что перед вами кот. Он ест, как гиппогриф, а ванну принимает чаще меня.

— Вот уж удивил, — вставил Джеймс.

Регулус громко фыркнул, чем вызвал у «Эванс» смешок.

— Всё понимает, зараза, — обиженно буркнул Сириус. — Ободрал мне всю мебель, одежду, руки… разбил чашку с «Уимбурнскими Осами». На пятый раз она уже не склеилась «Репаро». Не то чтобы я её любил или дурацких «Ос». Регулус вообще их терпеть не мог, как заведённый твердил, что они «прожужжали кубок», — Блэк резко замолчал и посерьёзнел.

— Вестей нет? — с пониманием спросила Лили.

Сириус передёрнул плечами.

— Никаких.

Регулус вздохнул. Его брат — непроходимый тупица, непонимающий намёков. Возможно, умница «Эванс» окажется расторопнее.

— Как его зовут? — спросила она, словно прочитав его мысли.

— Я звал его «Наглая морда», а дядя — Крукшансом.

— Чёрта с два я выговорю это с утра! — расхохотался Джеймс.

— Рыжик, — ласково сказала Лили.

— Только предупредите Питера. Он как-то заходил ко мне в гости. Еле ноги унёс.

* * *

  


Только безумец вроде Джеймса Поттера мог доверить оборотню сына. Зубастая нянька по имени Ремус Люпин — желанный гость в Годриковой Лощине и главный источник новостей из внешнего мира, к которому Регулус ещё недавно был причастен. В последнее время его мирок сузился до крохотных размеров и заключался в прямоугольной рамке забора, опоясывающего коттедж Поттеров.

Сириус часто куда-то пропадал. Он был чем-то подавлен, у него всё сыпалось из рук, и Регулус давно потерял надежду быть узнанным братом.

Чаще всех наведывался Хвост. Однако стоило ему заикнуться об Ордене или Волдеморте, Поттер делал страшные глаза. Только проводив жену наверх и уложив в кроватку сына, Джеймс позволял Петтигрю говорить.

Говорить о войне, новых жертвах и схватках, поражениях и победах.

— Мне бы с вами, — вздыхал Поттер, заканчивая каждый подобный разговор.

Регулус упустил тот момент, когда всё изменилось, и обычно улыбчивая Лили стала вздрагивать от каждого звука.

Он поймал её тихой ночью. Она кралась по собственному дому, проверяла щеколды на окнах и заканчивала свой путь в детской. Лили наклонялась над спящим сыном, будто хотела убедиться, что он дышит.

Регулус бесшумно следовал за ней. Их ночной обход стал традицией, необходимым им обоим ритуалом.

— Знаешь, Рыжик, — поделилась однажды «Эванс», обернувшись к застывшему посреди коридора Блэку. — Я тебе завидую. У кошек девять жизней, а у меня лишь одна. Как ты думаешь, что нас ждет по ту сторону?

Он мог бы ответить ей:

_«Чокнутый Альфард Блэк, бессовестно пользующийся врождённым даром метаморфа. Целое море тумана и стук призрачных колёс. Хогвартс-экспресс отправляется ровно в одиннадцать часов. Расписание других составов уточняйте на станции»._

* * *

  


— С возвращением, драгоценный потомок.

— Это снова ты, — закатив глаза, откликнулся Регулус.

— Что на этот раз? Соседский бульдог? Или ты не заметил тролля?

— Не лучшее время для шуток, дядя. Минуту назад наш разлюбезный Лорд пробил мой череп, приложив меня о стену. Поттер пал смертью храбрых ещё на пороге, и… — не хотелось продолжать, но Регулус прекрасно понимал, что шансов спастись у малыша и Лили нет. — Хранитель их предал. Это Петтигрю! Только он мог выдать тайну Тёмному Лорду. Я… я должен вернуться. Опять.

— Так что останавливает? Не помню, чтобы в прошлый раз ты испытал затруднения с побегом. И... Реджи, а ты когда-нибудь задумывался над тем, почему у кошек девять жизней? — это последнее, что он услышал от Альфарда Блэка, покидая призрачный мир.

* * *

  


— Никогда бы не подумала, что этот милый мальчик — убийца, — Батильда свернула газету и сняла очки. — Он захаживал ко мне пару раз. Однажды поколдовал над газоном, а то всё заросло сорняком.

— Этот «мальчик» прикончил двенадцать магглов, — оборвал старуху Аберфорт, — и превратил друга в горстку пепла. Остался только палец. Так что спрячь сентиментальность подальше, Батти. И откуда, скажи на милость, в твоём доме завёлся злобный низзл? — Дамблдор прищурился, поймав на себе яростный взгляд Блэка. — Что-то с ним не так. Не нравится он мне.

Регулус ударил по полу хвостом.

_«Ты тоже мне не нравишься, бородатая морда. Действительно кое-что не так. И уже чертовски давно»._

Он вытащит брата из тюрьмы, чего бы это ни стоило!

— Это кошечка Поттеров, — сердечно пробормотала Батильда. — Я нашла её возле развалин коттеджа. Она прихрамывает на передние лапки, а на голове у неё шрам.

— Надеюсь, не в виде молнии, — с горечью бросил Дамблдор. Он до краёв наполнил стакан вонючим вишнёвым ликёром и отсалютовал пустоте. — За Гарри Поттера! Так теперь положено, верно? За несчастного мальчика, который выжил.

* * *

  


Скука — лучшее спасение от ненависти.

Живя в Годриковой Лощине, Регулус вкусил её сполна. Сириус по-прежнему гнил в Азкабане, а он сам был заперт в иной тюрьме, которой служило его собственное тело.

Жизнь старика состоит из рутины, больных коленей, оставленных «где-то» очков.

Блэк привязался к Батильде, всё чаще впадавшей в забытье, следил за огнём на кухне и научился запирать двери. Он сам добывал пропитание, не брезгуя клянчить сметану у пухлощёкой соседки, а по ночам пробирался в курятник на окраине деревни. Каждый раз, выпуская цыплячью шею из зубов и отдышавшись после унизительного бегства, он прислушивался к себе — голод всегда говорил громче.

Кто же знал, что хозяин двора так печётся о каждой птице, а капкан для лисы дробит кошачьи кости не хуже горячо любимого кузиной «Редукто»?

_«Здравствуй, дядя. Давно не виделись»._

* * *

  


Иногда ему казалось, что он всегда был котом, а волшебник, любимец семьи и ловец Слизерина — лишь привиделся ему, приснился. Только образ на задворках памяти. Случайный покупатель, заглянувший в «Волшебный зверинец»…

Как и девочка в гриффиндорском шарфе, что в последние летние дни выбирала себе сову. Никак, собиралась поселить её в гнезде волос.

Магглорождённая ведьма собственной персоной. Таких легко узнать.

Любопытный взгляд блестящих глаз жадно метался по помещению. Пикси и гнилозуб удостоились от неё тихого хмыканья. Авгуру перепал восхищённый вздох. Птица гордо расправила крылья и заклекотала.

Регулус оторвался от миски и, глядя на разыгравшееся представление, фыркнул.

_«Посмотри на меня! Посмотри!»_

Девчонка тут же воззрилась на него, как на восьмое чудо света. Под её пытливым взглядом Блэк впервые за свою кошачью жизнь испытал неловкость и на какой-то миг… _испугался_.

_«Неужели услышала?»_

— Полуниззл, — прощебетала продавщица. — Бедный котик уже несколько лет живёт в магазине. Его принёс сюда пожилой джентльмен. Хороший выбор, мисс.

— Вообще-то мне нужна почтовая сова, — неуверенно проговорила девочка. Она так глазела на Регулуса, что опрокинула банку со слизнями и наступила на хвост саламандре.

_«Неуклюжая маггла»._

Внезапный взгляд юной волшебницы опалил его сердце, будто оно было соломенным.

Она загадочно улыбнулась, вытряхнув из кошелька деньги, и произнесла:

— Я беру его!

Парадокс, но приятель новой хозяйки, ждавший её за дверью, оказался «счастливым» обладателем _крысы_ по имени Питер Петтигрю.

Похоже, Сириус тоже об этом пронюхал, ведь что-то вытряхнуло его из камеры и привело в Хогвартс.

Они встретились возле теплиц. Где ещё греться тощей бездомной собаке?

— Вот так номер, котяра! Ты ли это? А что у тебя за мешок? Приволок куриные рёбрышки? О! Это потрясно! Как же ты узнал, что я здесь?

Регулус молча смотрел, как его старший брат с неподдельным счастьем обгладывал кости.

Пожалуй, явись сюда Мерлин и все рыцари Круглого стола, объятые сиянием, Сириус Блэк не повёл бы и ухом. Ничто, абсолютно ничто не отвлекло бы его от обеда.

— Мне нужен пароль от гостиной, — пробормотал он, облизав жирные пальцы, — и местечко для ночлега.

* * *

  


Гермиона Грейнджер — лучшее, что с ним случалось. И дело не в ласковых пальцах, что вечерами перебирали ему шерсть, и не в мягких губах оставляющих мимолетные поцелуи на кончике его носа. Даже не в хроновороте, с помощью которого подкараулить Хвоста стало гораздо проще.

— Что за выкрутасы, Глотик! — возмущалась Гермиона, когда Регулус в очередной раз прыгал ей на колени, прежде чем время поворачивало вспять. Будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой — так легко бы не отделался. Мисс Грейнджер могла злиться долго и страшно, но только не на любимого кота.

— С ума сойти! — хихикала она, спихивая его на пол. — Мой кот — путешественник во времени.

Она уходила на уроки, а Регулус принимался за работу. Он обследовал школу и в то же время забирался в лаз под Дракучей ивой, чтобы протащить горемычному братцу еду или вручить украденные у Лонгботтома пароли…

Стоило отдать должное, удача порядком засиделась у него на хвосте. Удар от Петтигрю в спину был ожидаем и, конечно, последовал.

Мышка «съела» кошку.

Дядя долго смеялся. Каламбуры всегда казались ему забавными.

— Интересно, — протянул Регулус, встретившись с ним на прежнем месте, — если умереть в прошлом, что случится со мной в настоящем?

Правильный ответ: ничего.

Петтигрю понял эту нехитрую истину только после четвёртого раза.

* * *

  


— Чума в доме моих предков! Отродье магглов и предатели крови!

Регулус не знал куда деваться от жгучего стыда.

Безумная колдунья на портрете мало походила на мать. А Кричер? Ничего общего с верным слугой, только желчная тень, жмущаяся по углам. И ведь его никак не расспросить о медальоне.

Блэк стрелой метался по этажам, надеясь, что хозяйничающие в доме Уизли не выбросят крестраж, как ненужного садового гнома.

И всё же это было лучшее Рождество за последние годы.

И Сириус снова был дома…

— С праздником, котик, — прошептала преступно похорошевшая за два года Грейнджер и положила перед Регулусом собственноручно сшитую рыбку.

Она набила игрушку травами, но Блэк мог поклясться, что голова кружилась не от них. Он лежал в девичьих ногах и катал по покрывалу подарок.

Гермиона негромко смеялась.

Будь он проклят, мурлыча в доме своих чистокровных предков:

_«Ради тебя я готов на всё!»_

* * *

  


Бежать по сотрясаемому взрывами замку, чтобы найти, предупредить, защитить… — это сущая малость, честное слово.

Заклинания рикошетили от стен.

Регулус прошмыгнул мимо Люпина, Тонкс и перепуганных учеников в чёрно-жёлтых пижамах, помчался по мраморной лестнице вниз, как вдруг Кэрроу рявкнул:

— Импедимента!

Ступени под ногами в одночасье превратились в каменное крошево, и кто-то рядом оглушительно закричал. Регулус обернулся на звук, но встретился взглядом с дядей.

Они впервые виделись после смерти Сириуса. В кои-то веки Альфард был самим собой.

— Реджи, это восьмая, — тихо сказал дядя.

Регулус боялся спросить, что же будет после девятой, только сглотнул ком, вставший в горле, и искренне сказал:

— Это уже не важно. Я им нужен. Нужен _ей_.

Альфард молча кивнул.

Когда Блэк очнулся, в небе над школой гасла Чёрная Метка, а вдалеке пел феникс.

* * *

  


Регулус ударил по банту лапой, сбив украшение набок.

— Перестань, Живоглот, — шикнула Гермиона. — Я же терплю эти жуткие туфли, хотя, стоит признать, завтра едва ли поднимусь с кровати. Что поделать? Подружка невесты и кот подружки невесты должны выглядеть на все сто!

В летнем воздухе пахло жасмином. Белоснежные цветы украшали платье Джинни Уизли, как русалку — морская пена.

Гарри Поттер не сводил с невесты восхищённого взгляда. Если бы он знал, как она походила на Лили.

Первая свадьба после победы!

Гости поднялись со скамей. Музыка смолкла, и вдруг в повисшей в шатре тишине раздался глухой, пронизанный ветрами Азкабана голос.

— Это будет замечательный праздник, — сказал Лестрейндж и коротким взмахом палочки выпустил заклинание.

Одно.

Второе.

Третье… предназначалось девушке в неудобных туфлях. Лохматой девчонке, однажды заглянувшей в «Волшебный зверинец». Она хотела купить сову, но покинула магазин с рыжим косолапым котом на руках. Котом, готовым ради неё на всё, даже прыгнуть навстречу Аваде.

* * *

  


— Кто это, Гермиона? — дрожащим голосом спросила Джинни. Её волосы растрепались после боя, а на щеке расцветал синяк.

Гарри крепко прижимал её к себе, пока Рон успокаивал Молли.

Грейнджер опустилась на колени рядом с юношей, лежавшим у её ног. Он словно спал.

— Ты его знаешь? — пробормотал Поттер.

Гермиона откинула непослушную чёлку со лба незнакомца, коснулась сомкнутых губ и шрама, что тянулся по щеке к веку, наклонилась ниже и прошептала:

— Посмотри на меня! Посмотри!

У него были зелёные глаза. Неоново-зелёные, колдовские.


End file.
